Benny's Tale
by JustMe133
Summary: In 'Die Pod', Benny tells a story about why he's not allowed at the bowling alley anymore. Here's why. Rated Kplus because it's just cheesy. ONESHOT.


**So, if ya'll follow me on Tumblr, you probably saw my post about wanting to know what happened to Benny that made him not allowed at the bowling alley anymore.**

**This is my take on it. I hope it's funny. And good.**

**No, I don't own MBAV. Ya'll know this. No copyright intended.**

…

"Thanks for inviting me guys," Rory said as he followed Ethan and Benny into the bowling alley; luckily, it wasn't too crowded since it was only a Wednesday night.

"We didn't. You overheard us and followed us here," Benny muttered, only getting a hiss from the blonde. Ethan stepped between them, hoping to avoid another argument.

"Guys, stop. We're all here now, so let's just have fun, okay?"

"Okay."

"Whatever." Ethan nodded, knowing that was the best he could get from them. After they got their shoes – with Rory wondering why they had to bowl in special shoes and not slippers – they got their balls and moved to an open lane. Ethan went to type in their names when the computer he was using began to mess up.

"What's up E?" Benny asked, watching as Ethan tried to tap in their names but nothing happened.

"The stupid thing is messing up."

"Man, they seriously need to upgrade this place," Benny said, Rory nodding behind him. Then, his eyes lit up in excitement. "I know what we can do!"

"No," Ethan said, seeing the look in his friend's eyes. "Whatever you're thinking, _no_."

"Oh come on E… how hard could it be to get in that back room and rewire these bad boys? Get some good connection going on here."

"Benny, we're not hacking anything."

"Ethan… come on. It's not like we'll _ever_ do this again. Okay?"

"Okay. This is the only time I'm doing something like this. Geez," he said, blowing out a breath before he looked at the blonde, who was standing idly by, twirling his bowling ball on his finger. "Ror. We need you to be the distraction."

"Heck yeah!" Rory said, grinning widely. "You got it Captain E." Ethan rolled his eyes as he and Benny made their way towards the bathrooms; they weren't too far from the office, which was they needed to be.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"Who cares, as long as it gets us in there, right?" Ethan rolled his eyes at his friend and then they cringed when a loud noise caused them to look up.

"What the heck did he do?"

"We'll worry about that in a minute. Come on!" Ethan let himself be pulled up by Benny and into the back office; he was lucky to catch a glimpse of Rory, who was balancing among a large pile of bowling balls and being chased by the owner and manager by the looks of it.

With everyone distracted, they went to work.

"This is a pretty basic system," Ethan said, looking at the computer in front of him. "And it's the mother load of _all_ these computers. Cracking this one will crack every single one in there."

"Well then let's do it!" Benny said, bouncing on his heels. Ethan rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm and got to work, his fingers flying over the computer.

But then…

"Uh-oh."

"What? What uh-oh?" Benny asked as Ethan stepped back, shutting the computer off as well. "What happened?"

"We need to get out of here. Now."

"Why?"

"Just go B!" Ethan said, hurrying out of the room and leaving Benny there. Benny looked around before following him, seeing what had happened.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do it! It just… happened," Ethan said.

On every screen was the owner of the bowling alley, doing the chicken dance, in his underwear.

And everyone was laughing at him.

The owner turned on them, eyes burning.

"OUT! GET OUT! YOU TWO ARE NEVER ALLOWED IN HERE, EVER AGAIN! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACES IN HERE AGAIN I WILL CALL THE COPS. NOW GET OUT!"

"It's not our fault you have something like that on your computer!"

"GET OUT! NEVER GRACE MY BUILDING WITH YOUR ANNOYING PRESCENCE EVER AGAIN!"

Ethan and Benny ran, both laughing at the hilarity of what happened.

Once outside and done laughing, Ethan turned to Benny.

"I'm never hacking anything for you ever again."

…

"_And that's why I'm no longer welcomed at the bowling alley."_

…

**Kinda short, I know.**

**But I tried… that's gotta count for something right?**

**Hope ya'll at least kinda liked it.**

**Thanks for reading anyways.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
